Melting Cold
by re-dulche
Summary: [Twiccup] A quick romp in the cold.


oh gods, I suddenly have a need to ship this and not enough fics to fulfil this ship. the tears in my heart. Let me just spout crap now.

* * *

"Where did he go." Blue eyes squinted into the dark of the plaza of Berk. Blond braids hitting heavy on her back as she moved through the dark. A weight she was long use to.

"This is your fault." blamed a rougher lower voice and he raise his hand to shove his female equivalent. The girl took the shove with a grunt and swung a punch back into the gut of her brother. He let out a winded gasp but retaliated with a punch to her head. As another all out fight broke out between the twins, a shadowy figure snaked through the alleyways surrounding the plaza. Getting close to the steps that lead up the hill to safety, the figure laxed a little, safety was close.

Eyeing the between the rough housing twins and the stairs, green eyes narrowed in determination and took off. Trudging as quickly through the snow as quickly and silently as possible. The sounds of grunts following insults and hits, masking his movements. Closing in on the steps, an awfully loud creak filled the air, followed by a yelp. The metal of the prosthetics skidding on ice bringing its wearer down onto his back. Unfortunately for him the fall didn't go unnoticed.

Twin sneers filled the vision about the brown haired boy as platinum blonds look down at him. Ruffnut spoke first.

"Well, well, Hicca, finally stopped running." Bending down she placed her hands on his shoulders and straddles his waist to keep him from getting up. "Now what shall we do with you?" she asked, the mischievous joy that filled her voice formed a hard lump in Hiccup's throat. "Whatcha think Tuff'?"

The male snickers, Hiccup notes the cold hands on the sides of his head moving it up to tilt up. "Oh I think I know." Tuffcup stated before pressing his lips to the boy below him. A gasp escaped the brunette as hands move under his shirt after unbuckling the belts on his chest, further pushing him into the ice. The tongue that invaded his mouth soon pushed away the cold eating at his back. Warmth was pooling at his legs in between another pair as another mouth latched on to his chest, biting, sucking and licking every bit of skin in its path.

A cold wind swept through the dark plaza, causing the bodies to move closer. Freed from the kiss as he was pulled to sit in Tuffnut's lap, Ruffnut still trailing bites up his sides followed the movement. Hiccup swallowed air greedily, trying to regain his mind from the sensations that were racking his being. "Get off." he managed to mumble out, as his hands attempted to dislodge the female twin from getting close to his nipple. Seeing his resistance, Ruffnut quickly clamped her mouth around his right nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive nub hardened from the cold. Tuffnut in turn pinched and played with the left, the heat emanating from under the cold skin of rough fingers cause wild pleasure to assault Hiccup's nerves. He would deny the guttural moan that escaped his throat from the act but the twins would forever commit it to memory and aim to get the sensual sound out of the boy again.

Hands snakes down to the hemline of leather pants, rubbing his hipbones, pressing close to the top of the bone, forcing pleasure to jolt Hiccup's system and pool between his legs. His mind was clouded, arms stopped pushing away, unsure how to stop the two pairs of hands moving across every inch of his torso and hips.

A particularly cold touch to his abdomen had him thrusting his hips backwards. Against his tail bone he felt start of arousal pressing against him, as Tuffnut let out an appreciative moan into the ear which lob he was chewing on. And then the it was like the whole world shattered. It all happened quickly. Pushed onto his hand and knees, Ruffnut pinned beneath him as Tuffnut held him in place. He noted the muscles of the others chest against his back. Then his mind stopped. The force against his ass pushed him into the open inviting warmth of the girl below him. The rhythms of both hips moved erratically, leaving hiccup daze, unable to decide to push into back or forward.

A particularly hard thrust from the back into searing heat in the front, a hard kiss with tongue, and hard bite into Hiccups shoulder had all three teens cumming in their pants. Their moans and cries mixed as they slumped on top of one another as the air and ice beneath cooled them and the wetness crusting in the cloth of their bottoms. Somewhere in the cloudy haze of heat and cold, blue eyes connected and bodies detached themselves from the small form in between. Hiccup laid daze, rolling on to his back, gasping and panting for air. A trail of saliva going down the side of his mouth as the air cooled the thin layer on his exposed chest. The twins took in the sight greedily.

"Hey Hicca," breathed Tuffnut as he lifted the boy up, hugging him from the back. Ruffnut laid her head into the crook of the brunette's neck, covering his front with her body, she teased, "You still wanna run away from us?"

* * *

And done with my word vomit for this fic.


End file.
